No title yet
by mer-baby
Summary: Me and Jenny are working on it, WIP


By: Lamees (mer-baby) and Jenny

Copyrights: Harry Potter is copyrighted to the wonderful and talented J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury and Scholastic and whoever else I forgot to mention. I, Lamees and my friend here, Jenny, are merely fans who wish to write their own short tale about her wonderful and colorful characters.

Extras: Our first try at writing a tale together, let's watch what happensJ.

One slightly cloudy day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking the busy streets of Hogsmeade, making their way through the crowds.

When Harry noticed a slip of parchment on the floor, He stooped to pick it up and stared down at it. It said, 'Harry, meet me at 4pm in the courtyard,' in very hard to read scribbles. He wondered who or what wanted anything to do with him. He stuffed the paper into his bag and rushed off to The Three Broomsticks, Harry's mind was still on the parchment so he didn't really notice where he was going.

'Watch where you're going, Potter!' Harry shook his head, had he fallen down? When he looked up he saw Draco Malfoy looking down at him disgustedly, as if he smelled something awful. Harry picked up his bag and thought about whacking Draco with it, but his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, suggested otherwise. Ron and Hermione ran out of The Three Broomsticks, and knelt down to help Harry up.

'Harry, you okay?' Ron asked, shooting a dirty look at Draco who was watching bemusedly at them, half leaning on the wall.

'I'm okay,' Harry said, getting up and walking with them into The Three Broomsticks. Harry took a seat between Ron and Hermione, shuffling through his things, Harry retrieved the letter.

'You wouldn't know by any chance what time it is?' Harry asked.

'3 o' clock, I think...' Ron replied, 'why?'

'I just found this note on the ground,' he said showing the note to his friends. Hermione stared at it. 'Who do you suppose wrote it?" she asked tearing her eyes away. "I dunno. Do you guys recognize the handwriting?" Harry asked. In the dark corner of the Three Broomsticks sat a dark figure, Harry saw him out of the corner of his eye, when he turned to get a good look at him, he was gone.

But he said nothing of this to Ron or Hermione thinking he was imagining things.

'Is something wrong Harry?' Hermione asked concernedly, before glaring at Ron who was slurping his butter beer.

'No...' he replied wondering still if he should tell them, he took a sip of his butter beer and nearly shot it out in surprise when someone placed there chubby hand on his shoulder, Ron and Hermione froze, staring behind Harry, in looks that he couldn't identify, but they seemed to be a mixture of fear and shock.

Harry shivered, then turning to look at whoever it was. He nearly shouted when he saw Crabbe's huge confused face looking at his.

'Duh, uhh, Draco said to, uhh, bring you,' Crabbe said lifting Harry up by his collar, making Hermione gasp and Ron turn as pale as a ghost.

Harry had to pull down his collar again, but it was quite hard with Crabbe's ham fists dragging it up. And so, nearly choking to death, our hero was dragged out of The Three Broomsticks, gasping for breath,

'Harry...' Ron whispered, Hermione looking quite angry grabbed Ron's arm, 'come on, Ron, let's go follow them!' Ron nodded.

'All we need is Harry's Invisibility Cloak, to Hogwarts!' And Harry watched as they ran out of the Three Broomsticks, before disappearing from his sight.

Not long after, he was hovering above the ground in a dark alley, somewhere, but Harry has never seen this part of Hogsmeade before.

THUD!

Harry gasped for breath, rubbing his neck; Crabbe had dropped him to the ground. Harry stared around blinking. Although it was daytime, this alleyway was so dark he could barely see a thing. Then he realized he had gotten something black on his glasses, and wiped them off on his cloak. He replaced them it was still rather dark and stared at the same dark figure he saw earlier, stepping slowly out of the shadows, he saw that it was Draco, grinning grimly, 'why hello Potter,' Draco was now standing in front of him, kneeling down he said, 'glad that you decided to' Draco tapped Harry on the head with his wand, 'drop by.'

Harry felt something ooze down his neck and face from the where Draco's wand was, resting on his hands which were on the ground, propping him up. His hands flew to sit on his lap, and were covered in a sticky pink goop, 'what the bloo-?' Harry was about to say when he noticed his hands weren't moving.

Harry heard a rustling sound, and then a muffled, 'what's he put on Harry's hands?'

Harry knew it had to be Ron and Hermione under his Invisibility Cloak. Draco didn't seem to hear them, Harry looked winked in the direction of the voice, Crabbe who was standing near them asked, 'why are you, uhhh, winking at me?' Crabbe's confused expression was priceless, Harry heard a muffled snigger, 'duh, why are you laughing at me?!' Crabbe shouted hitting Goyle on the head. Rubbing his head Goyle punched Crabbe in the face, 'stop it you nitwits!' Malfoy hissed. Crabbe and Goyle looked down to their feet.

((I GOT IT!))

Draco started muttering, gaze locked on Harry, wand raised, the tip was only a few inches away from Harry's nose. A purple light ignited on the tip of Draco's wand, a twisted somewhat crazed smile on Draco's face.

Harry's first instinct was to raise his wand but he remembered that his hands were stuck, he shook and tingled, his skin felt as though it was being given thousands of jolts of electricity run through it. He clenched his teeth, earning him a dry smile from Draco.

'That's it!' Ron slipped out form under the Invisibility Cloak Hermione, 'I was beginning to wonder when the weasel would show up, ah, I see that the mudblood got stuck to you,' Draco said, giving them a cruel smile, as if he knew they would be there.

Instantly Crabbe and Goyle latched onto Ron, Hermione managed to slip away, and cast a silencing charm on Draco before he could utter the spell.


End file.
